<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vanilla Ice Cream by Username8746489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157915">Vanilla Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489'>Username8746489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Asexual Alix Kubdel, Gen, Male-Female Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alix has been feeling more and more like a third wheel lately, and Andre's magic ice cream isn't helping.</p><p>Although, maybe a certain writer can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel &amp; Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vanilla Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alix was used to this feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Of being forgotten for some romantic endeavor, what with Kim trying to date his crushes all the time.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like whenever someone got a crush, she'd immediately be tossed aside to second choice. </p><p> </p><p>With Nathaniel, it was different. Even with his crush on Marinette, he would choose to hang with her over an opportunity to speak to the designer.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that's why Alix thought of him as her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Although, she guessed she should've expected this.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel seemed to be drifting away when he started dating Marc a week ago.</p><p> </p><p>She was really trying to pretend it wasn't bothering her, but that lie was only going to hold up for so long.</p><p> </p><p>God, she hoped Hawkmoth didn't come for her. She didn't need Ladybug and Chat Noir asking about her feelings when Alix herself didn't want to deal with them.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Sk8terGal: </strong>I made it to Andre's </p><p> </p><p><strong>KatyPerry'sHotNCold,line16: </strong>Oh I see you!!! I'm at the edge</p><p> </p><p><strong>NeedsToSleepButWon'tOutOfSpite: </strong>uhhh I'm gonna be late bc there's an akuma attack happening</p><p> </p><p><strong>NeedsToSleepButWon'tOutOfSpite: </strong>I can sneak past it but it might take a while so just get the ice cream without me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sk8terGal: </strong>K.</p>
<hr/><p>Marc walked up to Alix at the edge of the bridge, "Hey, Alix!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey."</p><p> </p><p>She might be having self worth issues, but she's not gonna act rude because of it.</p><p> </p><p>They walked up to Andre's ice cream cart together.</p><p> </p><p>Andre smiled, giving Marc an ice cream that seemed to have Nathaniel's colors.</p><p> </p><p>Figures.</p><p> </p><p>"And for you, miss!" Andre turned to her, staring her down. He frowned, scooping some ice cream and handing it to her.</p><p> </p><p>It was a plain vanilla scoop.</p><p> </p><p>That wasn't the worse part though. The worse part was the <em>pity </em>in his eyes while handing it to her. </p><p> </p><p>Alix quickly got away from the sight, sitting down next to Marc on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed while staring at her ice cream. Marc looked over in confusion, "Why do you have vanilla?"</p><p> </p><p>Alix shrugged, slumping down, "Cause I'm aromantic?"</p><p> </p><p>Marc huffed. He handed his ice cream to Alix, "Hold this real quick."</p><p> </p><p>Alix took it confused. The writer walked over to Andre, asking for a second helping. He came back with an identical ice cream cone to the one Alix was holding. Marc handed it to her, taking back his own.</p><p> </p><p>Alix glanced down at it, "...What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eat it," Marc casually answered, also taking her vanilla ice cream away.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Marc blinked at her, "Well, you're basically Nathaniel's soulmate too."</p><p> </p><p>The look on her face must've shown her confusion so Marc explained, "Well, you two are the two closest people I've ever seen that weren't family. I'd say that makes you two platonic soulmates at the very least!"</p><p> </p><p>Alix stared at the ice cream, smiling, then started to eat it.</p><p> </p><p>Marc grinned, seeing the girl cheered up. He stood up, walking over to the trash can near Andre's cart. </p><p> </p><p>"Um, that's not how my ice cream is supposed to work," Andre cut in.</p><p> </p><p>Marc looked at him, with an innocent smile, "It's just ice cream, sir." He tossed the vanilla ice cream in the trash, matching his stare. (Wow, they were really lucky there was already an akuma out and about. If not, Andre would've attracted one due to Marc's pettiness.) The brunette walked over to the stand picking up two extra spoons, adding to the one he already had. </p><p> </p><p>He skipped back over to Alix, sitting down next to her. Soon after, a redhead appeared to join them.</p><p> </p><p>Andre called out to him, "Hey, do you want some ice cream?"</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel looked at him, "No, thank you. I'm already sharing!" He waved one of the spoons Marc took before taking some of his boyfriend's ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>"But...I didn't make that ice cream for you two. It was just for him!"</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel sighed, "Andre, it's ice cream."</p><p> </p><p>Andre flinched at the second jab that day.</p><p> </p><p>Alix stood up, "Do you guys want to walk around?"</p><p> </p><p>The two boys confirmed that they did indeed want to go, so they stood up and walked away together.</p><p> </p><p>Alix walked up to Marc's side. "Thank you," She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Marc beamed, "No problem."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hot N Cold, Line 16: "It's Black and It's White"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>